Maverith Telloran
A daughter of the Island State, Mother Maverith Telloran carries with her always the resilience and determination of the people of her homeland. Small in stature, she makes up for her frail constitution with an unwavering resolve to pursue her callling as a healer and to live her life by the tenets of the Church of the Holy Light. ---- Description Everything about Maverith speaks of order. From the stiffly pressed robes to the closely clipped fingernails, her appearance points to a great need for discipline. Her long thick dark locks are usually tied away from her face in either a neat ponytail or bun. She has grey eyes, delicate features and her slightly darker complexion reveals that she has spent a lot of time outdoors in recent times. She is of small stature and may seem frail at first glance. She always carries a weathered green leather satchel that appears to be overflowing with plants of all sorts. History Maverith Isobel Telloran was born in Boralus, Kul Tiras. She is the younger of two children, born to a wealthy cloth merchant. Her childhood, in spite of the comforts and privileges it afforded, was not the kind you read about in fairy tales. Her absent father was more interested in profit than his family, and her mother was a strict disciplinarian with a devotion to the Light bordering on zealotry. Her brother rebelled against tradition and refused to continue the family business. Maverith does not have a defiant nature. She submitted to her mother’s wishes and began studying in order to enter the priesthood. Her peaceful existence was shaken when her father uprooted and moved his entire family to Stormwind to seek new opportunities for his business. Boralus had long been in decline and was quite dangerous. Much of the capital was abandoned, the derelic buildings claimed by pirates and other shady characters. It wasn’t long before he r father moved again to find more fortune, however. This time he went to Kalimdor, using Theramore as a home base to expand his business. Her mother did not follow, preferring to stay in the Eastern Kingdoms with her children. A native of Lordaeron, Maverith's mother longed for the day she could return home and refused to leave the continent again to follow a man with whom she had little left to share. Her father left alone for Theramore. She would never see him again. Maverith settled in Stormwind with the conviction that she would live a quiet life inside the protective walls of Northshire Abbey. She happily worked in the abbey’s gardens where she found she had an affinity for plants and the Light guided her towards her calling as an herbalist. She lived in blissful seclusion until the day everything changed. She heard of the destruction of Theramore while attending liturgy in the Cathedral of Light. The shock and the horror of this calamity were almost too much to bear. Her father was not among the few survivors who made it back. Her personal tragedy combined with the righteous anger that filled her, awakened a new purpose. She could no longer be content with the existence of contemplation she had chosen for herself and embarked on a journey towards a truly worthy life of service. She would honor the loss of Theramore by using her faith and her skills to serve so this would never happen again. Education Like a majority of priests with a blessed connection to the Light,Mother Maverith is trained in the healing arts. She can invoke the benevolent touch of the Light through prayers of healing to help mend tissues and bones, and ease pain and suffering. Her years of prayers and meditation within cloister walls have helped her develop a strong ability to focus and reach deeply within herself to call on the powers of the Light to heal others. At the abbey, she began studying anatomy and medicine under the guidance of her mentors. She honed her Light blessed healing abilities and also developed a strong interest in conventional medicine, especially in the area of herbal remedies She sought the guidance of master herbalists such as Tannysa in Stormwind and Dorothy Egan in Dalaran. She joined several expeditions to explore the flora of remote areas including the recently discovered continent of Pandaria. She also completed master level studies in alchemy to further her understanding of herbal cures. Her interest in herbal medicine also prompted her to engage in scholarly pursuits and encouraged by her teachers and mentors, she edited and submitted for publication, a book of medicinal plants and their uses . She is currently working on adding a chapter about the flora of the newly found continent of Pandaria. Personality Mother Maverith feels the visceral loathing for the Orcs that lies at the heart of the collective Kul Tiran psyche. IIt is a deeply rooted emotion that is at the source of her difficulty with the important Church tenets of compassion and respect and has been the main obstacle in her journey towards ordination. Her temperament has also been shaped by her upbringing on Kul Tiras. Although, the quiet life she led would suggest a tempered disposition, her spirits can prove as volatile as the changing moods of the isle of her childhood. Usually quiet and calm like the sea on a clear day, her temperament can turn stormy and violent as the ocean tempests that ruthlessly assault the shores . It is a a trait she struggled to overcome in order to honor her vows and her commitment to the Light. The years she spent in reclusion did much to shape her personality however, fostering a leaning towards stillness. Maverith must therefore constantly challenge herself to take proactive approaches to the events and situations she faces out in the world. Faith The path that led Maverith into the priesthood was not one of her own choosing initially. Although raised in a pious household, she did not feel any particular inclination toward ecclesiastical life. She entered the abbey at age fourteen at the behest of her mother, a faithful follower of the Light whose strict adherence to the precepts of the Church of the Holy Light had ruled Maverith’s entire existence. To her surprise, Maverith found that monastic life agreed with her nature. The routines of the abbey had a soothing effect on her. There was a certain contentment to be found in a contemplative life. The removal of her mother’s overbearing influence was also deliverance. Away from her controlling parent, she came to terms with her own faith and beliefs. Her path within the Faith became clear. She had been blessed with a strong ability to heal and her connection to the Light deepened through this purpose. She doubted she would ever excel at proselytizing or rise to prominence within the Church but she knew she had a calling to tend to the sick and the suffering. Maverith completed her formal training under the mentorship of Father Thomas Hohenheim and was ordained priestess of the Church of the Holy Light, on February 16 of the year 34 L.C. She will serve the Church and the First Regiment within the Order of Saint Isaac and the Chapelry of Westridge. Service Brotherhood of Silver The destruction of Theramore was a turning point in the life of the young priestess. The tragic event made her come to the realization that she had lived too long in denial of the turmoil of the world around her, safely ensconced in her contemplative life. She wanted to serve and to offer her healing skills to a worthy cause but her existence as a cloistered sister had not been conducive to forming relations that would help her find her place among the fighting classes. The Light always finds a way however. She was hiking in Elwynn Forest to collect plants for remedies when she came upon a small tower on the border leading into Westfall. Men at arms were training in the courtyard. Their numbers were few but they trained with heart and dedication. Maverith felt drawn to the small building. She approached the entrance and saw an announcement pinned on a large wooden board. She read the parchment with great interest. Following in the tradition of the legendary Brotherhood of the Horse, the Brotherhood of Silver, under the leadership of Regg Corinthal, was looking for able bodied men and women to protect the Kingdom of Stormwind. They were also looking for dedicated healers to tend to the soldiers and the people they were sworn to protect. She enlisted without hesitation. The Brotherhood is gone now but Mother Maverith will always remember the small whitewashed stone tower fondly. The Light’s presence warmed the hearts of the valiant men and women who inhabited it and she owes them a debt of gratitude for their warm welcome and the knowledge and experience they shared with her. The Seventh Vanguard Determined to achieve her goal of becoming a battlefield healer, Maverith joined a strict military organization to further her training and hone her skills. She enlisted in the Seventh Vanguard, hopeful that their purpose and discipline would foster the development of her abilities, especially in regards to physical fitness and stamina. She also thought that their naval tradition would be a good fit for her. The island dweller in her always felt comfortable on the water. Her hopes to become a competent frontline healer were put on hold however when she sustained a serious leg injury during a battle against Kor'Kron Orcs near Honor's Stand in the Southern Barrens. Her leg required extensive healing and rehabilitation. Her first and only battle as an active member of the Vanguard was a disaster and Maverith still feels the sting of her ineptitude. The condition of her leg did improve but she was left with a slight limp and it was uncertain how long the injury would take to heal completely. With a heavy heart, she handed her resignation from the regiment. This decision was motivated by the need to focus her energy on getting better. She also recognized her lack of the necessary aptitudes to be a competent healer within a military organization that required physical endurance beyond what she could realistically achieve. She spent some time in Dalaran to study and rest. The First Regiment The priestess returned from Dalaran, disenchanted and still nursing her wounded leg. In her disappointment, she considered rejoining the contemplative clergy for a while. She decided against it and joined the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army as a chaplain instead. She resolved to contribute her healing skills and provide spiritual guidance and comfort to the serving soldiers in a non-combat role. She finally admitted to herself, somewhat reluctantly, that this was more suited to her frail constitution. Maverith found great satisfaction in serving within the clerical corps of the Regiment. In her new capacity as a military chaplain, she also came to the realization that perhaps she might have been too hasty in dismissing her formative years within the Church.This is when she resolved to resume her journey towards ordination. Chapelry of Westridge and Order of Saint Isaac Following her ordination, Mother Maverith was called to serve as Curate of the Chapelry of Westridge by Duke Maxen Montclair. She accepted the appointment and also continues to serve as a Regiment chaplain. Her duties as curate will extend to providing guidance and mentorship in the training of the aspirants of the Order of Saint Isaac, in collaboration with the knight paladin overseeing their trials, Dame Meriliah Forger the Brave. Personal Life & Relationships Family Maverith maintains a rather strained relationship with her mother. Mother and daughter do not see eye to eye in matters of Faith and the path Maverith has chosen for herself. The young priestess is finally rebelling against the stifling expectations of her strict parent and their encounters usually end in stormy arguments. Longing to find a meaningful family connection, the young priestess has recently made efforts to establish a relationship with her cousin Dame Aelindel Beltis, the daughter of her mother's older sibling. The admiration she initially felt for this long lost relative is slowly turning to resentment however, as Maverith realizes that her cousin shares her mother's rigid and orthodox perspective on faith and duty. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kul Tiras Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Priests Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Chapelry of Westridge